<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Words Unspoken by kingsofneon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174721">Words Unspoken</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsofneon/pseuds/kingsofneon'>kingsofneon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>horny reading list [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:34:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsofneon/pseuds/kingsofneon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco has a talent for words, and asking for what he wants. Ace, not so much.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>horny reading list [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Words Unspoken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>“oh please continue on my lap.” or “beg for it.” (with Marco saying beg for it. embarrassed / ashamed ace?) 👌 👌 👌</b> asked by anon</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="post post_full is_regular post_tumblelog_07019b0bcdcb475087d17ce4bf6ec7c6 is_mine is_original pt same_user_as_last with_permalink no_source generic_source post--owner_flagged_nsfw reblog_ui_refresh xkit-people-notifier-checked norecommended-done xkit-tagviewer-done xkit-replyviewer-done xkit-quick-tags-done xnotificationblockchecked xkit_already_reblogged_check xkit-1cp-quick-queue-done xblacklist-done">
<p></p><div class="post_wrapper">
<p></p><div class="post_content clearfix">
<p></p><div class="post_content_inner clearfix">
<p></p><div class="post_container">
<p></p><div class="post_body"><p>"Beg for it.” Marco said, and Ace froze, his eyes going wide.</p><p>“You- I-” He glared, trying to squirm down against Marco’s thigh, but Marco’s grip tightened on his hips. “That’s not fair.”</p><p>“Beg for it.” Marco repeated, this time with a slight smirk coming to his face. “I know you can.”</p><p>Embarrassment lit a heat in his belly, burning just as hot as his arousal, and he dug his nails into Marco’s bare shoulder, feeling flickers of flame lick his fingertips. “I-” he started, swallowing hard, because this was just <em>words, </em>and words had nothing against Marco pinning him down. Words were <em>easy </em>when Marco pinned him down and fucked him hard. It was just…like <em>this </em>that it was a bit harder. When he knew what he was saying. “Just- ugh, Marco, please-?”</p><p>“That’s not very good begging,” Marco said with a tut, and Ace scowled. </p><p>“You know what I want!″ he snapped, and Marco grinned, leaning closer to him, his lips grazing Ace’s cheek.</p><p>“But you look so pretty all flushed like that. Wanting my dick so fucking bad you’d do anything, wouldn’t you pretty boy?” Marco leaned back, spread his legs wider to destabilise Ace and bring him close, and grinned. “Beg, or I’ll keep you on my cock while I finish working. I know how much you <em>love </em>that."</p></div></div></div></div><div class="post_footer clearfix">
<p></p></div></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>leave a review or i perish (it's very sad)</p><p>catch me up @  <a href="http://kingsofneon.tumblr.com">tumblr </a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>